Call if you Need Me (Isaac Lahey x OC)
by MissEmmalineChiller
Summary: Roni goes to School with Scott and the others. She gets bit by wild wolf and soon becomes a werewolf. Isaac and Roni meet and they are on opposite sides, but soon a romance develop. Time points in episode and follows story line exact. Written in script form (Isaac x OC) Skip to season 3 (chapter 13) for Isaac Roni stuff
1. Character Information

Name: Veronica (Roni) Morgan

Age: Same as Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Cora & Isaac

Status: Alive

Species: Werewolf

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'7"


	2. Season 1 Episode 10 Co-Captains

Beginning of episode

•Roni is getting ready for school with her big brother (Oliver)

•Their mum walks in with a hangover

Mum: Can you to please keep the noise down a got a pound headache

Oliver: Maybe if you didn't go out on a bender last night you'd be fine

Mum: What was that?

Roni: He didn't say anything

Mum: Shut up, I didn't ask you

Oliver: Nothing, I'm sorry

Mum: Yeah, now get to school I don't want to have to sign you in

•Roni and Oliver go out the door. Oliver gets in his car and Roni hops in the passenger seat.

Oliver: You know I can always go to a school closer to home, so you don't have to be alone with her all the time.

Roni: What! Don't do that, you got into Harvard

Oliver: Look, Ron. That's over 40 hours away, I can't come home every weekend.

Roni: Then don't I'll be fine

Oliver: What about the murders

Roni: Animal attacks

Oliver: Whatever

Roni: Look, I'm 16, two more years and I'll be an adult and going to college

Oliver: You sure you don't want me closer?

Roni: I'm seriously considering getting a restraint order against you so you have no choice, but to go to Harvard

Oliver: Always seeing the bright side. Look I'm going to give you the car, I won't need it up ther-Ahh

•A wolf like animal runs across the road and Oliver swerves out to the way

•Roni looks were it runs off to , she sees it and makes eye contact, It then runs off

Roni: Did you see that?

Oliver: Yeah a rabid dog

Roni: No it was a wolf

Oliver: Don't be stupid, there aren't wolves in California

Roni: Whatever

Oliver: Ron, this is my last day here don't be weird. Do you want the car?

•Roni keeps looking out the window into the forest

Cuts to next scene

End of episode

•The sheriff is by the side of the road at a car crash, it's Roni's and Oliver's mum. The road is closed off about 50 meters away from the crash. Roni is driving down the same road and pulls over a few meters away from the police tape

•She gets out and walks to the site

Sheriff: Roni, over here

Roni: Is she uh is she dead?

Sheriff: I'm sorry for your loss she was killed instantly

Roni: alright, did she hurt anyone else?

Sheriff: No, we think she was under the influence of alcohol and swerved off the side of the road then hit the tree

Roni: Right

Sheriff: We'll contact your brother, you just go home an d rest

Roni: Thanks

Sheriff: Take care

Roni: Yep, bye

•Roni walked up to her car and reached into her bag and dropped her keys

Roni: Perfect

•Before she picked them up she heard growling behind her

•The wolf jumped out and pushed her over, she screamed then it ran across the road back into the forest

•Roni is on the ground next to her car gripping her arm, no bite is seen. She is breathing heavy and quickly looking around her

Freeze frame zooms out


	3. Season 1 Episode 11 Formality

Beginning of episode

•Shows Melissa carrying a stiches set up. She goes into a room where Roni is sitting on the bed

Melissa: Hi Roni, how are you

Roni: As good as I can be right now *light chuckle*

Melissa: I heard about your mum, I'm sorry.

Roni: Can't miss something that wasn't there

Melissa: How did you do this

•Roni's arm is shown with a bite on it

Roni: I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you

Melissa: Try me, I've seen a lot of stuff

•Melissa begins stitching her arm

Roni: Ah, well I was getting in the car when a… wolf came out and bit me, but it was probably just a big dog

Melissa: I don't know a few people have said they've seen a wolf around here

Roni: Really?

Melissa: You lucky you didn't end up as another victim of the animal attacks

Roni: Yeah

Melissa: Now all your paper work is done, if you feel sick or the stitches come out before they're ready or you turn into a werewolf, please come back

Roni: *laughs* Thanks


	4. Season 2 Episode 1 Omega

5:00

•Roni walks into the hospital looking for Melissa and she find her talking to Lydia's dad, she walks up

Melissa: Hi Roni, ready to get you stitches out?

Roni: Yeah, Hi Mr Martin, how's Lydia?

Mr Martin: Oh, well, she's her normal self

Roni: Alright

Melissa: If you go to room 117, I'll be there in a minute

•Melissa and Mr Martin continue conversation about Stiles being there all weekend

•Melissa walks down the hall to room 117

Melissa: Let me see, it might be too early to remove the stitches, but…

•She peels back the bandage and it's all healed, there are only stitches left in her arm

Melissa: What the?

Roni: Yeah, I guess it wasn't as deep as we thought

Melissa: you can for sure get the stitches out

Roni: good they were getting irritating

•After the stitches are removed, Roni leaves the room and walks back down the hall, Stiles is at the vending machine

Roni: Hey Stiles, you been here all weekend?

Stiles: Yeah, you know got to keep an eye on her

Roni: Right…

•He try's getting something out of the machine, but it's stuck

•Roni is leaning against a wall watching. Then he try's picking it up

Roni: Stiles, that's not such a good idea

•It then falls to the ground

Roni: A blind man in china saw that happening

Stiles: Great

Roni: Let's go quickly, I think there's another-

•Roni is cut off by Lydia screaming

•Stiles, Roni, Melissa and Mr Martin all run into her bathroom

•When the sheriff gets there Roni leaves

Roni: Look I'm going to go now, I'll see you at school, bye Stiles

11:20

•Roni is walking to her car, when she sees Stiles, get in his car with Scott and hears them talk and walks up to the car

Stiles: Alright just shove the thing in your face and let's find her

Roni: Hey Scott, Hey Stiles

Scott: Sorry Roni, we're kind of busy at the moment-

Roni: Yeah I know tracking Lydia

•Both Scott and Stiles stare at her

Roni: I know you're a werewolf

Scott: Your one too

Roni: Yeah

Stiles: Wait… What

Roni: I got bit

Scott: Hop in

•They begin to take off then they see Allison

•She looks carefully at Roni

Scott: She knows

•Scott and Allison continue their conversation and Stiles tells Roni about the hunters

•They're lead to the Hale house

•Stiles trips the wire and Roni turns around

Roni: Ahh. Uh

Scott: Stiles

Stiles: Yeah buddy?

Scott: Next time you see a trip wire… Don't trip it

•They all laughed, Scott stopped them from letting him down and told them to hind

•Stiles, Allison and Roni all hid

CONTINUE WITH EPISODE


	5. Season 2 Episode 2 Shape Shifted

_*Italic means whispered_

11:37

•Roni gets out of her car and is walking up the steps at school when Allison calls her over

Roni: Hey how are you doing

Lydia: Good

Allison: You really don't remember anything?

Lydia: They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying, "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally I don't care. I lost nine pounds

Allison: Are you ready for this?

Lydia: Please, it's not like my aunt's a serial killer.

•They walk into school and everyone stares at Lydia

Roni: Maybe it's the nine pounds?

21:30

•Scott ran out of the principles office and to Roni's class, he looked in the door's window

Scott: Roni, I need your help

•Roni nodded

Roni: Coach Finstock? Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel well

•Roni got up with her back pack and walked with Scott to the front of the school

Roni: What's wrong?

Scott: you know Isaac Lahey?

Roni: Yeah, he was suppose to be in that class with me, why, where is he?

Scott: he's like us too, but the cops arrested him, they think he killed his father

Roni: Did he?

Scott: I don't think so

•They go to the front of the building and saw Isaac in the back of a squad car

•Derek then pulled up and talked with Scott

Roni: Hey

Derek: Whose this?

Scott: That's Roni

Derek: She's like us

Roni: Yeah, she is and she can also hear

•They both get in the car and leave

•They get to the house and start looking around

•Scott and Roni find the freezer

Roni: Oh, my God

Scott: if we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves

Derek: I can if they're willing

Roni: Did you tell Isaac about the Argents and Hunter?

Derek: Yes and he still asked

Scott: Then he's an idiot

Derek: And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah I know your little secret

Roni: If he knows how long is it gonna take for them to find out?

Derek: You saw what happens to an omega. Roni, Scott, with me you will learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control. Even on a full moon

Scott: If I'm with you, I lose her

Derek: Your gonna lose her anyway. You know that. Roni, what about you

Roni: Thanks, but I already have control and I know what your doing.

•Derek starts walking up the stairs

Scott: Wait, Isaac's innocent

Derek: I'm getting him out of there are you going to help

Roni: I'll help you, but for Isaac

34:03

•Stiles, Derek and Roni pull up out the front of the Sheriff's station

•Derek and Stiles talk about what their going to do, Roni just looks between them

•While Derek is distracting the desk worker, Roni and Stiles sneak into the back. Stiles goes to get the keys, but they're not there. Roni stays in the office looking for them and Stiles walks out and down the hall

•Roni hears the fire alarm get pulled and runs to the lock up rooms, to see Isaac attacking the hunter dressed as police officer.

•Isaac hits the hunter's head and Roni is behind him, wolfed out

Roni: Isaac!

•He turned around and goes to swipe her, but she ducks and kicks him in the back and he falls over. He get's back up and grabs her by the throat and throws her into a wall, and falls to the ground, she then goes back to human

•Derek comes in and saves Roni and Stiles

Stiles: How'd you do that

Derek: I'm the Alpha

CONTINUE WITH EPISODE


	6. Season 2 Episode 4 Abomination

**20:45**

•Allison hands Roni the keys. Roni and Stiles go in to the school. While on their way there they see Lydia crying in her car. Stiles stay with her to talk and Roni goes into the building

•They find nothing

Stiles: Go tell Allison we didn't find anything yet, I'll keep looking

Roni: Alright, be careful

•Roni goes to the field and walks up to Allison who is sitting on the bleachers

Roni: We didn't find anything, Stiles' still looking

Gerard: Hello there Miss Morgan

Roni: Hi

Gerard: Why don't you come sit with us

Roni: Oh don't know, It's getting late

Gerard: nonsense stay

Roni: Uh… I guess I could

•When Scott falls over and everyone rushes over to see Roni sneaks away

**CONTINUE WITH EPISODE**


	7. Season 2 Episode 5 Venomous

_*Italic means whispered_

**11:19**

•Roni and Allison are sitting next to each other in chemistry class

•Isaac and Erica kept looking at Lydia

•Everyone began the experiment

•Roni and Lydia were sat next to each other, then everyone was told to move

Roni: Don't talk to Erica or Isaac

Lydia: Why?

Roni: Just trust me, alright?

•Roni then moved desks and sat next to Erica

Roni: What are you going to do to her?

Erica: Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us

•Roni and Erica stared at each other for a few second then everyone had to move again

•After class Stiles, Scott, Allison and Roni met in the coach's office

Scott: Derek's out side waiting for Lydia

Allison: Waiting to kill her?

Scott: If he thinks it's her, especially after what happened at the pool

Stiles: It's not her

Scott: Stiles, she didn't pass he test man, nothing happened

Stiles: Nah, it can't be her

Roni: It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her

Scott: well I don't think he's going to do anything here honestly, at school

Allison: What about after school?

Roni: What if we can prove Derek's wrong

Stiles: by 3 o'clock?

Allison: there could be something in the bestiary

Stiles: oh you mean the 90 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read good luck with that

Allison: actually I think I might know someone who can translate it

Scott: I can talk to Derek, maybe get him to give us a chance to convince him that it's not her, but if anything happens you guys let me handle it, ok?

•Scott and Allison have their moment and Allison puts her cross bow in the table, Stiles picks it up while Scott and Allison are talking

_Roni: Stiles, what are you doing, put it down_

_Stiles: I'm just looking_

_Roni: Put it down_

_Stile: But-_

_Roni: Put_

_Stiles: I-_

_Roni: It_

_Stiles: Just-_

_Roni: Put it down_

_Stile: Alright, just let me look a second_

•Stiles then accidently shot an arrow at Scott but he caught it. Scott and Allison look at Stiles and Roni. Roni then pointed to Stiles

Roni: He did it

Stiles: Sorry sensitive trigger on it

**26:40**

•Roni, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and Allison just left the library

Lydia: if we're doing a study group, why don't we just stay in the library

Stiles: Because we're going to meeting up with someone else

Lydia: Why don't they just meet us up in the library

Roni: Oh, that would have been a great idea

Stiles: Too Late

Lydia: ok hold on-

Jackson: Lydia, shut up and walk

•They all arrived at Scott's house

Lydia: if we're studying at Scott's house then where's Scott

Stiles: Meeting us here, I think, I hope

•Roni turns to Jackson

Roni: Thanks for doing this

Jackson: I need to talk to her anyway

•Stiles locked the door several times

Stiles: There have been a few break ins around the neighbourhood

•Stiles then put a chair against the door

Roni: And a murder

Stiles: Yeah, it was bad

•Jackson and Lydia then walked up stairs to talk

•Stiles, Allison and Roni kept looking out the window to see Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac on the nature strip

•Allison kept looking at her phone

Stiles: What are you doing?

Allison: I think I have to call my dad

Roni: but if he finds you here; you and Scott

Allison: I know, what are we suppose to do. They're not here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia

Stiles: I got an idea. Shot one of them

Allison: Are you serious?

Stiles: we told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it or at least give it a shot, right

Allison: ok

Stiles: Look they don't think we're going to fight, so if one of them gets hit. I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them

Allison: Which one?

Stiles: Derek, shoot him, preferably in the head

Roni: if Scott was able to catch an arrow, then Derek definitely can

Stiles: ok then shoot one of the other three then

Roni: you mean two

Stiles: No, I mean three

•They looked out the window and Isaac wasn't there

Stiles: Where the hell is Isaac?

•Isaac walked in behind them. He picked Roni up by the throat and threw her against a wall then on the stairs leaving her unconscious

•He then attacked Allison and Stiles

•Roni woke up with blood dripping down her forehead. Roni and Isaac began fighting then Scott showed up and helped. No fighting is seen.

•They all walk out on to the front porch. Scott and Derek begin talking until they see the Kanima escaping from the second story

Scott: it's Jackson


	8. Season 2 Episode 7 Restraint

_*Italics mean whispered_

**9:00**

•Allison and Roni walk into the library and go into an aisle to secretly meet Scott and Stiles

•Allison shows them all what Lydia translated and they begin talking about it

Roni: What if it has something to do with his parents, his real parents

Scott: Yeah does anybody actually know what happened to them

Stiles: Lydia might

Scott: what if she doesn't know anything

Allison: Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself

•Roni turned around and was looking at the books on the self

Scott: What do I do?

Allison: You have a make up exam remember? Promise me

Scott: If he does anything, you run the other way

Allison: I can take care of myself

Scott: Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything

Allison: Like?

Scott: Anything weird or bizarre… Anything

•Stiles then stuck his head between the books

Stiles: Anything evil!

•Roni turned around and pushed his head back through the shelfs

**18:00**

•Erica walked past Roni in the hall, Stiles came running around the corner and grabbed Roni's wrist and dragged her over to Erica

Stiles: Do you know how they died?

Erica: Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested… It's him isn't it?

Stiles: What? Who? Him who?

Erica: the test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson

•Erica, Stiles and Roni were walking down the halls still talking when they saw Jackson and Scott fighting. Stiles held Scott back, Erica held Jackson back and Roni stood in between them. Mr Harris came and gave them all got detention

•In detention Roni sat next to Erica while Scott and Stile sit across from them

•Jackson told Me Harris about the restraining order and Scott and Stiles moved tables

•When Jackson left the library Scott and Stiles sat back with Erica and Roni

Roni: Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died

Erica: Maybe

Scott: Talk

Erica: It was a car accident, my dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he turns 18

Stiles: No! Not only is Jackson rich now, he's getting even richer when he's 18?

Erica: Yep

Stiles: There's something so deeply wrong with that

Erica: You know what, I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox, he keeps everything

•Scott was then called to the principles office. He left and Stiles, Erica and Roni stayed

•Jackson and Mr Harris returned while they were still looking up the report. They then found it and learnt about Jackson's parents death

•Mr Harris left and told everyone to finish the re-shelving

•Scott, Stiles, Allison and Roni all met in an aisle

Stiles: It means they had to pull him out of her dead body by C-section

Allison: So was it accident or not?

Roni: On the report the word was inconclusive

Scott: he's parent could have been murdered

Stiles: Well if they were it falls in line with Kanima myth. Seeks out and kills murderers

Roni: But for Jackson, who's controlling him?

Scott: We have to talk to him. We have to tell him

Allison: He's not going to listen

•Jackson in half Kanima form then jumped across the book shelves, knocking into lights. He attacked Erica, knocked over Scott then walked to the blackboard and wrote "Stay out of my way or I will kill all of you". He then jumped out the window

•They began walking over to the blackboard when Stiles called them over to Erica who was having a seizure. Allison ran over to Matt

Allison: He's alive, but we have to get him to a hospital

•Scott said we have to get Erica to the hospital, but she kept saying "to Derek"

•Allison and Scott had their moment while Roni and Stiles trying to take care of Erica

Roni: Scott, I'll stay just hurry up and take Erica

•Roni and Allison then called an ambulance for Matt and they stayed at school


	9. Season 2 Episode 8 Raving

**9:13**

•Scott and Roni were at the Vet clinic. Roni was sitting on a chair in the waiting room while Scott opened the door for Derek and Isaac

Scott: What's he doing here?

Derek: I need him

Roni: I don't trust him

Isaac: Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either

Derek: You know what, Derek really doesn't care

•Roni got up and sat on the desk. Isaac then sat next to her and smirked, she sarcastically smirked back

Derek: Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?

Dr Deaton: That depends. Your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?

Derek: Kill him Scott: Save him

Scott: Save him, save him

•They all walked into the back and Dr Deaton put a tray of vials on the table. Isaac went to touch one, but Derek caught his hand

Derek: Watch what you touch

Isaac: So, what are you? Some kind of witch?

Dr Deaton: No, I'm a veterinarian

Roni: Oh

Dr Deaton: unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin

Derek: We're open to suggestions

Isaac: What about an effective offence?

Derek: We already tried, I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just get's back up

Dr Deaton: Has it shown any weaknesses?

Derek: Well one, it can't swim

Dr Deaton: does that go for Jackson as well?

Scott: No

Roni: He's the captain of the swim team

Dr Deaton: Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?

Roni: I don't think Jackson could do it

Scott: His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else

Isaac: How do you know it's not part of the rules. The Kanima kills murderers, if Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too

Roni: Does that mean your father was a murderer?

Isaac: Wouldn't surprise me if he was

•Roni looked at Isaac and studied his face then looked back to Dr Deaton

Dr Deaton: the book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master

Isaac: Meaning what?

Scott: Meaning we can catch them. Both of them

**22:55**

•Isaac, Erica and Roni all enter the club. Once they get to the dance floor Roni turns to Isaac, their faces inches apart

Roni: You find Jackson, I'll find Stiles

Isaac: Alright be careful

•Roni gave him a nod and gave a small smile then walked off

•Roni went outside and saw Stiles with the last of the mountain ash in his hand on the phone with Scott

Stiles: Scott, pick up. Pick up now. Look I got like, 50 feet of ash left and I'm out. Ok? So you got to get you wolf ass down here to help me, because I don't know what to do and I'm just standing out here and I'm all alone and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves and I'm standing here like a freaking idiot all by my self with a hand full of magic dust and I don't have enough ok?

Roni: Stiles!

Stiles: Well Roni's here so bye. Roni! How am I suppose to do this, help me

Roni: I can't touch mountain ash, remember what Dr D said

Stiles: Ok, um… Think. He said you go to believe. You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just picture it. Just imagine it working, ok? Just… imagine

•Stiles began walking with the mountain ash when he finished he still had he's eyes closed

Roni: Stiles…you did it!

Stiles: Yes!

•He jumped up and sat on a car and the alarm went of. Roni and Stiles ran to each other and hugged and he spun her around. He puts her down and they look at each other awkwardly

Roni: Uhh, good job! Come on we got to get in side

•Stiles and Roni went into a small room that looked like a shed and met Isaac and Erica with Jackson passed out on a chair

Stiles: No, no, no! Just us, it's just us. Don't freak. Is he ok?

Isaac: Well, let's find out

•Isaac went to swipe him, but Jackson grabbed his arm

Roni: Ok, no one does anything like that again, ok

Isaac: I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out

Stiles: Yeah well apparently this is all we're going to get, so let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight

•Jackson opened his eyes and in a demonic voice said

Jackson: I'm here, I'm right here with you

Stiles: Jackson? Is that you?

Jackson: Us, we're all here.

Roni: Are you the one killing people?

Jackson: We are the ones killing murderers

Stiles: so all the people you've killed so far…

Jackson: Deserved it

Stiles: Se, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers

Jackson: Anything can break if enough pressure's applied

Stiles: Alright, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?

Jackson: All, each, every one

Roni: Well, who did they murder?

Jackson: Me

Stiles: Wait, what? What do you mean?

Jackson: They murdered me, they murdered me

•Jackson began turning into the Kanima

Stiles: Ok, alright. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on

Isaac: We don't have anymore

Stiles: You used the whole bottle?

•Jackson stood up and screamed

Stiles: Ok, out everybody out

Isaac: Go, go, go, go

•The ran out the door and all leaned against it

Stiles: ok, find something to move in front of the door

•Just then Jackson burst through the wall

•Stiles leaves the build and meet Derek in the parking lot

•Isaac, Roni and Erica leave the build but stop. Isaac looks at the ground and sees the mountain ash

**CONTINUE EPISODE**


	10. Season 2 Episode 9 Part Guessed

**31:30**

•Derek calls Scott, but he doesn't answer

Derek: Hey, Scott can you call me back. I'm going to need some help. Yep definitely going to need some help

•Derek then called Roni

•Roni is seen at the party in the back ground, she is only drinking water and she answers her phone

Roni: Hey Derek, how are the oth-

Derek: I need help, they're going wild. I tried calling Scott, he isn't answering

Roni: He's at Lydia's party with me. We'll see you in a minute

Derek: Hurry

•Roni walks up to Scott, but he's looking around at everyone

Roni: Scott what's wrong? We have to go help Derek

Scott: I can't- there's something happening here, have you had thing to drink

Roni: Uh, umm water. Uh- you stay here, I'll go help Derek alright?

Scott: Yeah

Roni: Call if you need help

•Roni gets to Derek's and hears growling and metal clanking

Roni: Derek!

Derek: In here, where's Scott

Roni: He's uh, at Lydia's party everyone was acting weird he stayed to figure it out

•They walk into the train, both have eyes glowing and claws out. Erica gets out of her chains and goes after Derek

Derek: You take Isaac I got Erica and Boyd

•Isaac is trying to get out of his chains. Roni grows at him. He breaks free and jumps out the window accidently knocking her over, Boyd and Erica then beat up Derek

•Derek is fighting Erica and Boyd, Roni gets up and tackles Erica then chains her back to the railing. Derek and Boyd are still fighting, Isaac comes up to them

Roni: Derek, Isaac

•Derek turns around and sees Isaac grab Boyd and growl

•Erica gets reaches out and scratches Roni's arm causing her to fall, Derek then hits Erica unconscious and Roni gets up

•Roni and Derek are taking the chains off Isaac at the chair he was first sitting on

Derek: I think you'll be ok now, looks like you found an anchor

Isaac: My father

Derek: Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you

Isaac: He didn't use to

•Roni stayed sitting next to Isaac and looked at the deep cut on her arm

Derek: that'll heal, just rest. Thank you for coming

Isaac: Yeah, thanks

•Roni rested her head on Isaac's shoulder and fell asleep, Isaac looked down at her and smiled . Derek walked out


	11. Season 2 Episode 11 Battlefeild

**18:20**

•Roni was walking to the field when she saw Melissa

Roni: Hey!

Melissa: Hi Roni

Roni: Hi, how are you doing Scott told me about the other day at the station

Melissa: yeah it was… yeah, but I'm actually trying to find Scott

Roni: Right, he's in the locker room I'll show you… so I assume Scot told you everything

Melissa: Yeah

Roni: Well I'm one o the good ones

Melissa: Your one too?

Roni: Oh, you didn't know, uhh, yeah

Melissa: who else is?

Roni: Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott and myself

Melissa: Right

Roni: Here we are

•They both walk and stand next to Stiles in just in time to hear the coach give his speech

Melissa: What? What the hell is he talking about

Stiles: He does this every year

Melissa: Seriously?

Stiles: Yeah

Roni: Wait, is this…

Stiles: Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day. It's coaches favourite movie

Melissa: He doesn't know any sports speeches

Roni: I don't think cares

•Gerald then walks in and addresses the players

•Melissa and Roni then leave

•The sheriff was sitting next to Melissa then Roni was sitting in between her and Lydia

•They were watching Stiles play, he was then knocked to the ground

Melissa: He's probably just warming up

Lydia: Oh, he's just a little nervous

Roni: Plenty of time to turn it around

•Isaac then sits down on the bench next to Scott. Isaac looks back at Roni and smiles. Roni heard their conversation and came up with an idea

Isaac: You got a plan?

Scott: No, right now it's just pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone

Isaac: Well that might be easier if you're actually in the game.

•Roni came behind them

Roni: Hey, glad you came. Scott I heard everything Gerald said. What are you going to do?

Isaac: We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play Scott

Scott: How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field

•Scott and Roni look at Isaac

Roni: Can you do it with out putting anyone in the hospital?

Isaac: I can try

•Isaac put his helmet on and went onto the field. Roni walked back to the stands

•Isaac kept knocking over guys on his own team and the coach kept yelling at him

Coach Finstock: Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?

•Isaac just put his arms sarcastically and looks at Roni with his signature smirk, she just chuckled and shook her head

•After the game everyone was cheering then the lights went out and a woman screamed, everyone went running, Jackson was dead on the field

•Scott, Isaac and Roni all stood together watching Melissa give CPR to Jackson


	12. Season 2 Episode 12 Master Plan

_* Italic means whispered_

**3:18**

•Roni walked into the change rooms and saw the sheriff leave

Roni: Where's Stiles?

Isaac: We don't know

•She walked up to Isaac and Scott, Scott ripped Stile's locker door off

Isaac: Your going to find him by scent?

Roni: We are

Scott: Yeah, we all are

•Scott gave a shoe to Isaac, a jacket to Roni and held a shirt

Isaac: How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?

•Roni turned around and hit both of the guys arms, Derek was standing behind them

Derek: We need to talk

•Peter then stood behind Derek

Peter: All of Us

Scott: Holy sh- What the hell is this?

Derek: You know I thought the same thing when I talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station

Scott: ok, hold on. He threatened to kill my mum and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?

Peter: I'm gonna go with Scott on this one, Have you seen his mum?

Scott & Derek: Shut up

Roni: Who is he?

Scott: That's Peter Derek's uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all, then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat

Peter: Hi

Isaac: That's good to know

Peter: Scott we've met, but it's nice to meet the other beta I bit

Roni: Me, You were the one who bit me?

Peter: Sorry

Roni: No you're not

Scott: How is he alive?

Derek: Look shot version is he knows how to stop Jackson and maybe how to save him

•Roni, Isaac and Scott looked at each other

Isaac: Well that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead

Derek: What

Roni: Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field

Isaac: Ok, why is no one taking this as good news

Peter: Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen

Derek: But why?

Peter: Well that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly

**11:55**

•Scott, Roni and Isaac met Melissa in the morgue and the hospital

Scott: What is happening to him?

Melissa: I thought you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?

Isaac: Doesn't look good

•Jackson then twitched and moving

All: Whoa!

Scott: Mum could you zip it up please?

Melissa: ok, ok. Ok, here we go

•Jackson then began hissing

Scott: Mum, zip

Melissa: ok, ok, ok, ok

Scott: Zip, zip, mum, zip, zip

**15:35**

•The three left the hospital. Scott and Isaac were carrying Jackson's body in the body bag. Roni was walking a head looking out for people.

_Roni: Ok go, go, go, go, go_

•They were walking through a car park when Scott dropped his end of the bag

_Roni: Honestly? Scott!_

•Chris showed up in his car

Scott: You're alone

Chris: more than you know

Scott: what do you want?

Chris: We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment we have a common enemy

Scott: that's why I'm trying to get him out of here

Chris: I didn't mean Jackson. Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too.

Scott: You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Then can let the others go?

Chris: No, my cars faster

•They all go into the car and drove off. They were stopped on a bridge when Derek jumped out in front

•They went in side and put Jackson on the ground still in the bag

Scott: where are they?

Derek: Who?

Roni: Peter and Lydia

Scott: hold on a second you said you knew how to save him

Derek: We're past that

Scott: What about…

Derek: Think about it Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. He set all this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful

Chris: No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live

Gerard: of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead

•Derek goes to swipe him, but just sits up and stabs Derek in the stomach with claws and throws him into another room of the warehouse

Gerard: Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't release you were also bringing Derek to me

•Isaac was then shot with an arrow by Allison

Roni: Isaac!

Scot: Allison?

•Scott runs over to Isaac and bring him into shelter. Roni is quick to follow them, but is stopped by Jackson and he throws her into a concrete column. There is now a big chunk of cement missing from the column and she falls and is unconscious. Chris then tries to shoot Jackson.

•Isaac sees Roni and starts to walk over to her then Allison attacks him

•Isaac crawls over to Roni and wakes her up, they both are sitting on the ground as Gerard doesn't accept the bite

Gerard: Kill them, Kill them all!

•Everything continues as normal

**38:30**

•Derek, Peter, Isaac and Roni are out the front of the Hale house

Peter: You haven told them everything yet, have you?

Isaac: What do you mean?

Peter: Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new alpha people take notice

Roni: People like who? What is this?

•Isaac and Roni walk up the steps to the front door

Isaac: What does this mean?

Derek: it's their symbol. And it means they're coming

Isaac: Who?

Derek: Alphas

Roni: More than one?

Derek: A pack of them

Peter: An alpha pack and they're not coming. They're already here


	13. Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo

All you need to know about season 2

Roni was on Scott's side with Allison, Lydia and Stiles and Isaac was just as he isFrom about Season 2 Episode 8 Roni and Isaac were friendly and are now working together like the rest

**16:19**

•Roni, Lydia and Allison are standing by the lockers

Lydia: Freshmen, tons and tons of fresh men

Roni: You mean fresh boys, Lydia they're 14

Lydia: Some mature more than others

Allison: You know it's ok to be single, focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person

Lydia: Allison, I love you, so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me but we're actually talking about you, it's totally fine, but I don't want a boyfriend, I want a distraction

•The twins walked down the hall

Allison Brothers?

Lydia: Twins

**32:42**

•Roni and Stiles arrived at Derek's. Roni sat on the stair case and Stiles walks over to Scott and Derek

Derek: We'll be in the back, keep an eye on Isaac

Roni: Sure

•Derek, Scott and Stiles walk into another room

•Scott and Stiles are about to leave. Roni is sitting on the end of the table Isaac's lying on and Derek is standing near him. Scott starts scratching the front door

Derek: Scott!

Scott: The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?

Derek: A pack of them

Roni: An alpha pack

Derek: we know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Roni , Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months

Scott: So you find them, how do you deal with an alpha pack

Derek: With all the help I can get

Isaac: Where is she? Where's the girl?

Derek: What girl?


	14. Season 3 Episode 2 Chaos Rising

_* Italic means whispered_

**7:40**

•Roni, Isaac and Derek are at Derek's loft, Isaac is pacing, Derek is reading book and Roni is watching Isaac

Isaac: You know I'm staring not to like this idea, sounds kind of dangerous.

Roni: Well I defiantly don't like this idea and I don't like him

Derek: It'll be fine

Isaac: Does it have to be him?

Derek: He knows how to do it I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself

Isaac: You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? I personally, well I trust Scott

Derek: You trust me?

•Isaac turned around and leaned on the table next to Roni

Isaac: Yeah, I still don't like him

Derek: Nobody likes him

•The door opened and Peter walked in

Peter: FYI. Yes… coming back from the dead has left my abilities some what impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope your comfortable saying whatever it is that your feeling strait to my face

Derek: We don't like you

•He shut the book and threw it on the table

Derek: Now shut up and help us

Peter: Fair enough

•They all walked around to the front of the table and sat down. Derek and Roni sat on the couch and Isaac sat on a chair

Peter: Relax, I'll get more out of you if your calm

Isaac: How do you know how to do this again?

Peter: it's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyse someone… or kill them

Isaac: But, you've had a lot of practise right?

Peter: I've never paralysed anyone

Roni: Wait does that mean you've-

•She was cut short when Peter put his claws into Isaac's neck

•Isaac was thrashing around trying to get lose, Derek and Roni stood up

Peter: Wait I see them

•Peter jumped back and Isaac slumped in the chair

Derek: What'd you see?

Peter: Uh, it was confusing. Umm images, vague shapes

Derek: But you saw something?

Peter: Isaac found them

Roni: Erica and Boyd?

Peter: I barely saw them, glimpses

Derek: But you did see them

Peter: And worse

Derek: Deucalion

•Everyone looked worried and Derek sat down. Roni stayed standing

Peter: He was talking to them. Something about time running out

Isaac: What does it mean?

Derek: He's going to kill them

Peter: No, no, no, no, no he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead

Derek: The next full moon?

•Roni and Isaac looked upset

_Roni: That's tomorrow night_

**17:19**

•Isaac, Roni, Derek, Stiles, Scott and Dr Deaton are at the vet clinic. Derek, stiles and Scott are filling a bath full of water and ice. Roni is sitting on the metal bench to the left of the bath watching

•Dr Deaton and Isaac walk over talking about what's about to happen

Roni: How slow does his heart rate have to be?

Dr Deaton: Very Slow

Derek: Well how slow is very slow

Dr Deaton: Nearly dead

Isaac: It's safe though, right?

Dr Deaton: do you want me to answer honestly?

Isaac: No, not really

•Stiles put on a long glove to lighten the tension, but it didn't work

Stiles: What?

Derek: look if it feels too risky you don't have to do this

•Isaac nodded then took off his shirt, turned around and put it down on the bench next to Roni. He smiled and her and she smiled back

_Isaac: I'll be ok_

_Roni: Yeah, I know_

•Roni looked a little worried. Isaac turned around and sighed. Roni got off the table and Isaac got in the bath. Scott and Derek pushed him under the water. He came up roaring. Stiles held his legs down and Roni stood next to Dr Deaton. Isaac kept thrashing around until he stopped and floated to the surface. Roni stepped forward and put her hand s of the edge of the bath and leaned on it

Dr Deaton: Now remember only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?

Isaac: Yes, I can hear you

Dr Deaton: this is Dr Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions is that alright?

Isaac: Yes, I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it in as vivid detail as possible, like your actually there

Isaac: I don't want to do that, I don't want to do that, I don't want to do that

•The lights began flicking from the storm and Isaac was mumbling. Everyone kept looking around the the lights and back to Isaac. Roni was frowning clearly worried

Dr Deaton: Just relax they're memories, you can't be hurt by a memory

Isaac: I don't want to do that, I don't want to do that

Dr Deaton: Just relax, relax good. Now let's go back to that night

•Dr Deaton kept asking Isaac questions and he responded. Isaac began to panic and grabbed Roni's arm then let go soon after.

•Isaac shot up screaming.

Isaac: I saw the name

•Roni helped him out of the bath and Dr Deaton gave him a towel

Isaac: It's uh, Beacon Hill's first national bank, it's uh an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the volt

•Everyone is looking grim. Isaac doesn't understand why

Isaac: What?

Stiles: You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you

Isaac; No

Roni: You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body was in it

Isaac: What body

Stiles: Erica, you said it was Erica

•Derek began pacing. Roni sat on a metal bench and Isaac sat next to her

Derek: She's not dead

Stiles: Derek, he said, there's a dead body, it's Erica. Doesn't leave us much room for interpretation

Derek: then who was in the volt with Boyd

Stiles: Someone else obviously

Scott: Maybe it was the girl on the motor cycle, the one who saved you

Isaac: No, she wasn't like us, whoever was in the volt with Boyd was

Stiles: What if that's like how Erica died, they pit them against each other on the full moons and see which ones survive. It's like werewolf thunder dome

Derek: Then we get them out tonight

Dr Deaton: Be smart about this Derek, you can't just go storming in

Derek: if Isaac got in then so can we

Dr Deaton: But he didn't get through a bank door

Scott: We need a plan

Derek: How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank volt in less than 24 hours?

•Stiles told them about the bank robbery years ago and told Derek he would find the information in minutes

**33:05**

•Roni was looking over the plans, Stiles was looking out the window and Peter was on the couch

Stiles: I can't take waiting around like this you know? It's nerve racking my nerves are racked, they're severely racked, I'm racked

Peter: I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over

Roni: You think Erica's really dead?

Peter: You think I really car?

Stiles: I just don't really understand the bank though. Ok, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground layer or something. They're an alpha pack so shouldn't they have a layer?

Peter: They're werewolves, not Bond villains

Stiles: Wait a sec, wait a sec. Maybe they're living there, you know like maybe the bank volt reminds them of their little wolf dens

_Roni: Wolf dens?_

Stiles; Yeah wolf dens, where do you live?

Roni: A suburban house

Stiles: What about you?

Peter: in a network of under ground caves hidden deep in the woods

Stiles: Wow really?

Peter: No you idiot, my apartment downtown

Stiles: Ok fine that just still proves that there's something up with the bank

Roni: And why wait around for the full moon, why not just kill them when ever they want to

Peter: Maybe they think it's poetic

Stiles: They've already had 3 full moons to be poetic

Peter: And here you've already had one full hour to be so annoy-

Stiles: No go ahead I'm, I'm annoying, what were you going to say there?

Peter: What are the wall made of?

•Stiles looks at the roof and walls.

•Stiles: What uh, I don't know like wood and

Peter: No, the volt, the walls what are they made out of?

•Roni looks at the blue print plans

Roni Uh… Hecatolite

•Stiles called Scot and told him

**CONTINUE WITH EPISODE**


	15. Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies

_* Italic means whispered_

**12:53**

•Roni, Derek, Isaac and Scott are in the woods trying to find Cora and Boyd. Scott is on the phone with Stiles

Derek: this doesn't make any sense, the public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near there

Scott: Derek, they killed someone

Roni: How are they moving so fast

Scott: Derek

Derek: They can't be that fast on foot

Scott: They killed someone, some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault

Derek: It's my fault

Scott: We need help

Derek: We have Roni and Isaac now

Scott: I mean real help

•Isaac and Roni looked at Scott with an offended/ shocked look

Scott: They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong too rabid

Derek: We'll catch them

Isaac: What happens if we do, are we just going to hold them down until the sun comes up

Derek: Maybe it would be easier to just to kill them

Scott: Killing them isn't the right thing to do

Isaac: What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them what else do we do?

Scott: Find someone who knows what they're doing

Roni: Who?

Scott: Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves

**15:03**

•Isaac, Derek and Roni were sitting in Derek's car whilst Scott went to talk to Chris. Scott walked up behind him and Chris pointed a gun at him. Derek was in the driver's seat, Isaac was in the passenger's seat and Roni was in the middle back seat leaning forward, so she was in between the guys

Roni You think this is going work?

Derek: No

Roni: Me neither

Isaac: What are we going to do if he says no?

•Roni looked at Isaac then Derek and continued to look between them as the conversation went on

Derek: The options are limited

Isaac: What does that mean

Derek: We might not have a choice what we do to them

•Roni and Isaac looked at each other, Roni leaned back and sat in the back seat

**17:56**

•Scott got in the car with Chris, the rest followed behind. They all met in the woods

Chris: Tracking them by print?

Scott: Trying to

Chris: Well then you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature alive that can visually track by foot prints and that's man and if you're not trained like me you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and this print is

Roni: Cora's

Chris: Nope, their Isaac's

•He looked at Isaac

Chris: you trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own eagres under the full moon, but that puts you at a server disability to Boyd and Cora who have fully given in. The put the petal to the for while you four are barely hitting the speed limit

Derek: So what do we do?

Chris: Focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track by up to 100 miles by scent, a trained hunter can use scent to trap them, if the wind is with them wolves can track a scent of distance of 2 miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap. The full moon does give us one advantage, they have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infer red

•Chris threw heat signature masks to Isaac, Derek and Roni

Derek: Thanks, but I got my own

Chris: Just remember we're not hunting wild animals underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings, don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed but it's there reminding them how to mask their scent how to cover their tracks, how to survive

•They walked over to the cliff and looked over the town

Chris: When was the last time you saw our sister?

Derek: Not in years, thought she died in the fire

Chris: You feel you have a lock on her scent?

•Derek shook his head no

Chris: Scott? How confident in your skills

Scott: Honestly I'm trying to not think about all the things I can smell

Chris: Alright the problem is when they've reached the edge of the woods, when they've passed the high school they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills

Isaac; They're not going to kill everything they see are they?

Chris: No but there is an important difference to recognise. Wolves hunt for food in at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill there's some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need will be fulfilled

Roni: We can't kill them

Derek: What if we can't catch them

Roni: Cora is your sister, Boyd is our friend

Chris: Then maybe we just need to contain them, there's no one in the school at night is there?

Derek: Want to trap them inside?

Chris: If there's somewhere with a strong enough door no windows or access to the outside

Isaac: What about the boiler room that's just one big steel door

Chris: Your sure the schools empty?

Roni: It has to be, there can't be anyone there this late

**21:53**

•Chris walked over to his car and pulled out what looked like a garden light and put it in the ground

Chris: These are ultrasonic emitters it's one of the tools we use to irritate werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run

•He pushed a button on it

Chris: Gives off a high frequency that only they can hear

•All four of the werewolves cover their ears in pain

Isaac: No kidding

•Chris passed a few of the devices to Derek, Scott, Roni and Isaac

Derek: These are going to drive them to the school

Chris: Then it's up to you to get them into the basement

Isaac: Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just kill them

Scott: It's going to work, it'll work

•Everyone went in their own directions and placed the devices in the ground

**28:38**

•Isaac and Roni came out of the forest and met on a patch of grass at the school

Roni: Seen them yet?

Isaac: Not yet

Roni: Maybe they're in the school

Isaac: I hope so

•Isaac and Roni heard growling behind them

Isaac: Oh great…

•They turned around eyes glowing and saw Cora and Boyd. They were ready to fight when Chris came around the corner in a car. Cora and Boyd turned around and ran to the school

**30:55**

•Chris, Derek, Scott, Roni and Isaac all met at the front of the school

Chris: The rear doors someone has to get them open

•Derek ran off inside

Scott: Someone has to drive them inside

Chris: I'll go

Isaac: No, I'm faster

•Isaac looked at Roni

Isaac: Call if you need me

•She nodded and he ran off around the school

Chris: Someone also has to make sure the boiler room is open and ready to lock them in there

Roni: I'll do it

•Roni ran into the school and to the office, then grabbed the keys and ran to a door down the hall. She opened it and ran down the stairs to the boiler room door.

•Roni unlocked and opened the door, she walked inside and heard some movement, she listened and tried to smell if anyone was there and walked around a corner

**32:50**

•The door was opened and closed again. Roni could hear it was Cora and Boyd

•Whilst outside the door Derek and Scott sat on the steps

Scott: Did that actually just work

Derek: It worked

•Scott got up and put his ear to the door

Derek: What do you hear

Scott: Heart beats

Derek: Both of them?

Scott: Actually 4 of them

**35:10**

•Roni was hiding around the corner, but she knew they could smell and hear her

• Boyd came around the corner and growled at her she growled back and ran

•Cora grabbed Roni's right arm and slashed her arm open with her claws. Roni screamed and fell to the ground. When she got up her eyes were yellow and fangs were out, she growled at both of them as she was backed up to a wall clutching her arm. Boyd swiped at her arm and she fell to the ground with deep scratches on her left shoulder. Roni got back up and ran. Boyd caught up to her and threw her across the room. Cora went over to Roni and slashed her torso. Roni fell to the floor as Derek the cams in and fought Cora and Boyd.

•Roni sat up and dragged her self to a wall and leaned against it holding her arms to her body

•She looked over to Derek and saw he was getting torn apart, but she couldn't get up. Roni could feel herself about to pass out, but she knew her and Derek needed help

_Roni: Isaac… Isaac help please_

•Isaac was running through the halls, he looked out the window and saw the sun was coming

Isaac: Scott? The sun's coming u-

•He was cut short when he heard Roni. He ran as fast as he could to the boiler room then down the stairs

•Scott was standing in front of the door

Isaac: Scott, you have to open the door

Scott: Derek said keep it close

Isaac: Roni's in there too she needs help

•Isaac pushed past Scott, opened the door and ran in with Scott following behind him. Chris got to the top of the stairs when Isaac and Scott went into the boiler room. The three of them stood there and saw Derek on his knees and Cora and Boyd on the ground unconscious. Isaac looked around and saw Roni passed out and bleeding on the floor near a wall. He ran over to her.

Isaac: Roni, wake up

•She began to moan in pain. She was lying in a small pool of blood. Her shirt stained with blood. He pulled her shirt up just enough to see the slash on her stomach. He could see it begin healing and picked her up and carried her over to the others

Derek: There's a teacher, I'll take care of her. You take them

•Chris and Scott walked over to Boyd and Cora. Isaac's still carrying Roni

**CONTINUE WITH EPISODE**


	16. Season 3 Episode 4 Unleashed

_*Italic means whispered_

**Just before 7:33**

•Isaac was walking down the dirt path to the starting line, Roni was running up behind him

Roni: Hey

Isaac: Hey… are you running today?

Roni: Yeah! I mean I'm still healing, but it takes more than a little cut to stop me

•They smiled brightly at each other and Isaac laughed a little

Isaac: How are you feeling

Roni: Better, uh… I wanted to thank you for last night, things got really dangerous in the boiler room and you came when I called and took car of me so, I… owe you

Isaac: Nah, it's fine we're a pack and you know we got to uh-

•Isaac was cut off when the coach blew the whistle.

Isaac: You go ahead, I have to tie my shoe

Roni: Ok, see you at the finish line

•Roni went ahead, she looked back and saw the twins either side of Isaac

•The starting whistle blew and Isaac went after the twins, but Scott stopped him. Roni stopped running and listened

Scott: Isaac

Isaac: It's them

•He then ran after them. Scott and Roni came running behind Isaac

•They saw Ethan and Aiden holding Isaac

Aiden: Ethan, I always forget how many bones in the human body

Ethan: I don't know let's count

•Roni ran up and punched Ethan in the face, Scott came running up next to her

Scott: That's one

•Everyone wolfed up and were about to fight when they heard a scream they ran to the source and stood with Stiles. They looked at the tree and the boy tied to it. Another sacrifice

Stiles: It him isn't it?

•The sheriff and some cops showed up and pushed everyone away from the murder scene. Stiles went to his dad and talked to him

Sheriff: Coach, can you help out

Coach Finstock: You heard the man nothing to see here, probably just some homeless kid

Roni: Coach, he was a senior

Coach: Wasn't on the ream was he?

•A girl came screaming when she saw him

•Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Roni started walking away

Isaac: Did you see the way the twins looked at him

Stiles: Yeah, you mean how they had no idea what happened

Isaac: Nah, no. They knew

Stiles: The kid was strangled with a garrotte. Alright am I the only one recognising the amount of non-werewolf-etude in these murders?

Isaac: You think it's a coincidence they turn up and people start dying?

Stiles: No, but I still don't think it's them

Roni: Scott?

Stiles: Let's here it… You don't know yet

Scott: He's got a point, seriously dude, human sacrifices

Stiles: Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, ok, hair literally grows from your cheeks then will immediately disappear and if were to stab you right now it would just magically heal, but your telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?

Scott: That's a good point too

Isaac: I don't care, they killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and I'm going to kill them too

•Isaac walked off. Roni looked at the other two

Roni: Are you going to do anything?

Stiles: Like what?

Roni: I don't know talk him out of an asinine idea

•Roni ran after Isaac and called his name

Roni: Hey, what are planning on doing? Huh, you can't just go around killing people. You're a good person, can't you see they're messing with you

Isaac: They've killed several people, Roni. Stop annoying me to be a good person and let more people die

•Isaac snapped at Roni, she stood still

Roni: You know what they might have killed people, but do you really want to become just like them. They might not even be committing the sacrifices so don't go and yell at me for simply questioning you about slaughtering people when you don't even know all the facts

•Roni walked off, Isaac stood there and huffed

**13:28**

•Roni was in French class, but was sleeping on the desk. The teacher woke her up

Ms Morell: Mms Morgan?

•The class laughed at her

Roni: Sorry

•The bell rang and all the students began to leave the class room. The Ms Morell sat down on the on the chair in front of Roni's

Ms Morell: Your starting to concern me Veronica, maybe we should chat in the guidance councillor's office sometime

Roni: Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night

Ms Morell: Maybe you should tell me how you know that

Roni: Allison told me

Ms Morell: Looks like we have a situation here. Tell you what, give me the French word that's the same in English and you can avoid lunch time detention

Roni: Umm

**20:36**

•In detention Mr Harris was allotting who had to do what work. He pointed to pairs in the class room. Roni was playing with a pen in her hand and Isaac was sitting in front of her watch Mr Harris

Mr Harris: You two will wash all the blackboards in this hallway, re-shelving the library

•He pointed to Isaac and Roni

Mr Harris: Re-stocking the janitors closet

•Isaac looked back at Roni she quickly dropped her hand in her lap and looked down. Isaac got up and walked over to Mr Harris

_Isaac: Oh, Mr Harris? Um, does it have to be with her?_

Mr Harris: Now that I know you prefer not to, yes, you have to be with her

_Isaac: Great_

**21:40**

•Isaac and Roni walked into the janitors closet. Roni was hold some paper towel packets and Isaac wheeled in a trolley holding more supplies. There was barely any room in there and they kept knocking each other. Isaac looked a little worried

Roni: Are you ok?

Isaac: Yeah, just not a big fan of small spaces

Roni: Can I ask you a question?

Isaac: Do you have to?

Roni: I guess not… I'm going to ask you anyway. Why were you so nice to me the other night, at the school

Isaac: Uh… you know the pack has to take care of each other, I told you if you need help call me and you needed help so… I came, I don't want you to get hurt

Roni: Really? I mean if I was gone, I wouldn't annoy you so much

Isaac: I didn't mean that

Roni: Was that an apology?

Isaac: Would you accept one?

•Roni and Isaac laughed a little then the door was close, Isaac dropped the paper towels and walked over to the door trying to open it

Isaac: No, no, no, no, no

Roni: Maybe it locked from the outside?

Isaac: No there's something against it

•Isaac took off his cardigan and began mumbling to himself

Roni: Ok, just relax, Isaac, relax

•He started heavy breathing and banging on the door

Roni: Isaac?

Isaac: Come on, come on

Roni: Isaac

Isaac: Come on, come on

•He began punching the door and yelling

•Roni stood in between him and the door. They were inches apart and Roni looked in to his eyes. His eyes began to glow and his fangs were out. She put her arms up to keep him away, but he latched onto her wrists and held her. She began yelling at him

Roni: Isaac! Isaac, stop!

•He stopped for a moment and growled at her pushing her against the door, they were really close.

Roni: Isaac, please clam down. Remember you don't want me to get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt, ok, but your hurting me now look at my arms… _Ow please relax_

•Isaac looked at his claws in her arms and turned back to human form

Isaac: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

•He began to look around at the small room again and started to breath heavily again, it was clear he was having a panic attack

_Roni: Isaac?_

•She held his face, pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes then spoke very quietly

_Roni: Isaac, you need to breath slowly, I need you to cam down please. Your only going to hurt yourself. You know how you don't want me to get hurt, I don't want you get hurt either, please just relax_

•Suddenly the door was opened by Scott. Isaac and Roni walked out of the closet into the lit hall. Isaac walked over to a wall and slid down it to the floor and sat there. He saw Roni looking at her arms he got up and saw claw marks

Roni: I'm ok, I'm fine

Isaac: I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that

Roni: I'm ok

Isaac: I'm so sorry

•Scott saw the cuts and looked at Isaac

Roni: It's not his fault

Scott: I know, I guess now that want more than to get us angry, they want to get someone hurt

Isaac: So are we going to do something?

Scott: Yeah we're going to get them angry, really angry.

** 26:20**

•Isaac and Allison we're outside hot-wiring one of the twin's motorbike while Scott and Roni were sitting in class with the twins.

•Scott smiled at them and pulled out a piece of a motorbike engine

Roni: That looks kind of important

•Scott pulled out another piece of machinery

Scott: I have no idea what this thing does

•They heard an engine start and Aiden got up and ran into the hall. Everyone came into the halls to see Aiden with his bike. Miss Black came into the hall and walked up to Aiden

Miss Blake: You have got to be kidding me, you do realise this will result in a suspension

•Isaac and Roni stood next to each other they smiled at each other then back at Aiden

**CONTINUE EPISODE**


	17. Season 3 Episode 5 Frayed

_* Italics mean whispered_

**Beginning of Episode**

•Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Ethan, Roni and Isaac were sitting on the bus on their way to a cross country meet, Roni was sitting in front of Isaac and Boyd, while Scott and Stiles were at the back. Roni was sitting side ways and looking at Boyd, Isaac looked at Boyd and noticed his facial expression

Isaac: Stop thinking about it man

Boyd: Like you two aren't thinking about it too

Roni: We'll stop thinking about it

Boyd: I can't

Isaac: There's nothing we can do about it now

Boyd: Sure about that?

**12:05**

•The bus stopped abruptly and they traffic was gridlocked

Isaac: There's a jack-knife tracker a few miles ahead

Roni: Could miss the meet

Isaac: Boyd?

•Boyd began growling

Roni: Boyd?

**16:30**

•Scott came over and sat on the chair across from Roni and gripped Boyd's arm

Boyd: Let go

Scott: You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go. Go on, kill him right here and then what? What are you going to do after that?

Boyd: I don't care

•Boyd went to get up, Isaac and Scott held him down

Scott: I do

Roni: Scott, one of us is going to crack and go after Ethan

•Roni noticed Scott's pained expression and then the blood on his shirt

Roni: Whoa, whoa, are you still hurt?

Scott: I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that ends up without someone else dying

Boyd: Ok

•Scott got up and walked away

**20:31**

•The Coach and Stiles were talking, but the coach kept blowing the whistle.

Coach Finstock: Get back to your seat Stilinski!

Stiles: Ok!

•Stiles turned around to go back to his seat. Roni got up and walked over to him

Roni: What's going on

Stiles: Scott's getting worse, we need to get off at the closest rest stop, but the coach won't pull over

Roni: What can we do that will let us stop off?

Coach Finstock: Jared. Keep your eyes on the horizon

•Stiles and Roni looked at each other then to Jared

Stiles sat next to Jared and Roni sat in the seat in front of him

Roni: Jared, I'm sorry

•She got up and sat by Isaac and Boyd again

Stiles: Hey Jared, how ya doing

•Jared threw up and the bus pulled over at the gas station. Everyone got out of the bus

Coach Finstock: Jared you suck, Somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus

•Allison and Lydia met up with Scott and Stiles. They carried him into the bathrooms

**30:43**

•Roni was talking with Lydia when Isaac grabbed Ethan's collar and began beating him. Boyd stood and watched smiling. Roni didn't like it

Roni: Isaac, stop. Stop it!

•She ran up to Stiles, Scott just walked up

Scott: What's happening

Stiles: He went after him, I told him what's going on with you and he just went after him

Scott: Who Boyd?

Roni: No, Isaac

•Danny and the coach trying holding him down, but he just shook them off

Scott: Isaac!

•He stopped and looked at Scott then Roni. Isaac stood there for a moment, he walked up to Roni and whispered in her ear

_Isaac: I'm sorry_

_Roni: I said one of us would crack didn't think it would be you_

_Isaac: Me neither_

**33:30**

•When fighting in the flash backs Roni and Isaac fight against the twins together, but get thrown down, Scott comes over and helps

** CONTINUE EPISODE**


	18. Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California

_* Italic means whispered_

**2:23**

•The bus pulled up to the Motel Glen Capri and the students got out

Scott: I've seen worse

Stiles: Where have you seen worse?

Coach Finstock: Listen up, the meets been pushed til tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch or degenerates like yourselves, you'll be in groups of two or three so choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that, keep your dirty little hands to your dirt little selves

•Coach then handed out the keys to everyone. Everyone walked off, but Lydia stayed in her spot

Allison: Lydia?

Lydia: I don't like this place

Roni: I don't think the people who own this place like it

Allison: it's just for a night

Lydia: A lot can happen in one night

**9:00**

•Lydia and Roni went to the front desk to get new towels. When they arrived at the desk Roni stared at numbers on the office wall

Lydia: Excuse me, the card on the dresser says we have a non smoking room, but somehow our towels still reek of nicotine

•Lydia and the woman continued their conversation. Lydia noticed Roni staring at the number on the wall

Lydia: What's that, that number?

•The woman told Lydia what it meant, Lydia walked off and noticed Roni wasn't with her. She walked back to the desk, but Roni wasn't there

Lydia: Where did my friend go?

The Woman: She just walked off

•Roni walked up the steps and stood in front of a door on the second floor. It was Isaac and Boyd's room. Roni woke up from her trance and looked around her. She read the number on the door then knocked. Nobody answered. Roni opened the door and went inside.

•She saw Isaac flicking channels on the TV. She walked over to him and whispered

_Roni: Isaac… Isaac what are you doing?_

•He kept flicking through static channels and smirked

Roni: Isaac?

•She stood in front of him . Roni put a hand on his arm. Isaac drops the remote, but is still in a trance

Isaac: Roni

Roni: Isaac…

•He walked closer to her. He still has his head down, looking up at Roni and smirking. She dropped her arm off his and stepped back. Isaac put his hands either side of her face

Roni: What are you doing? Isaac

_Isaac: Roni, I've wanted to do this for a while_

•He leaned down and kisses her. Roni stays still. She knew deep down she wanted to kiss him too, but not when he isn't himself. Roni reluctantly tried to pull away, but Isaac wouldn't let her go. Roni slapped him, he came out of the trance. Isaac looked confused. He realised what he did then let go of Roni's face and sat on the bed

Isaac: I'm sorry, God. Roni I-I-

Roni: No… it's uh. Alright, Isaac.

•They stayed quiet for a while

Roni: Isaac…I'm scared. Before I was walking with Lydia then I I was standing in front of your door. I have no clue how that happened. I don't want to be alone

•Isaac got up then wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head

Isaac: You can stay here if you want

Roni: Thanks, um I'm going to have a shower

•She picked up a towel and went into the bathroom. Isaac lied down on the bed and went to sleep.

**16:05**

•Roni was in the shower when Isaac woke up and went crazy. Roni got out of the shower and got dressed. She was about to leave the bathroom when she heard shuffling. She walked out, but no one was there. Isaac was already under the bed.

Roni: Isaac?

•Roni tapped her pockets and realised she didn't have her phone. Roni walked up to the desk and wrote a note

Note: WENT TO GO GET PHONE FROM MY ROOM. FROM RONI

•Roni left and walked out side and to her room. When she got there it was empty

Roni: Seriously where is everyone?

•Roni went to the dresser and picked up her phone. When she looked in the mirror she was in a trance again. Roni walked out side onto the road. A truck was on it's way to hit, but Stiles tackled her to the ground and burnt her with the flare.

•They all got on the bus. Isaac sat down on a chair and Roni went to sit on the chair behind him. He reached out and held her wrist gently

Isaac: Still don't want to be alone?

Roni: If the offer still stands then yes

Isaac: For you… always

•Roni sat down next to him. Isaac leaned against the window. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest

**37:50**

•Coach and the other students got on the bus. The coach looked at the group who slept on the bus

•Isaac and Roni sat up and smiled at each other then listened to the coach

Coach Finstock: I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement. The meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!

**CONTINUES WITH EPISODE**


	19. Season 3 Episode 7 Currents

**Just before 10:23**

•Roni was at her locker putting her books back in from her last class and took out her bag. She shut her locker, Isaac was leaning against the lockers

Roni: Hey, how long were you standing there

Isaac: Eh, not long. Boyd and I were going to Derek's want to come

Roni: Derek's?

Isaac: Yeah we're going to protect him

Roni: Alright, I'll come

**10:23**

•Isaac, Boyd and Roni all walked into Derek's apartment

Derek: Go back to school

Isaac: Well actually we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick

Derek: With what, brain damage?

Isaac: Well, I have a migraine and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea

Derek: What about Roni?

Isaac: I ask if she wanted to come

Roni: I said yes

Boyd: we're here to protect you

Derek: You're here to protect me?

•Isaac sat on the table and flipped through an old book

Derek: Well, I'm in trouble then

Isaac: Uhh, actually Boyd here came up with a plan

Boyd: Yeah I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up and tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that

•Boyd pulled out thick electrical wires from his bag

Boyd: But on a bigger scale

**11:35**

•Boyd turned on a hose and started flooding the apartment floor

Boyd: A pool of electrified water can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human. That's less then what it takes to power a light bulb

Roni: That's comforting

Boyd: Anyone who steps in here would get seriously shocking surprise

Isaac: Especially someone who is barefoot

**22:25**

•Roni reached up and turned on the power then Isaac threw the power cord into the water

Isaac: Is this going to kill them?

Boyd: I hope so

**27:58**

•Isaac and Roni were sitting next to each other on a wooden platform in the middle of the flooded apartment. Isaac looked at the security system box

Isaac: Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?

Derek: Yeah

Roni: What does it mean when it's not?

Derek: Someone cut the axillary power

Boyd: What about the main power?

•The lights turned off and everyone stood up. Derek stepped into the water and nothing happened

Isaac: Derek? What do we do now?

Derek: We fight

•Banging could be heard behind the metal door. It opened and Kali walked out. The others stood in line: Boyd, Derek, Isaac and Roni. Kali walked into the walked

Kali: Got to be honest Derek, when Ennis died, I thought to my self, I'll just go for it. Find you and kill you where ever you stood and I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them and I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone

•Ethan and Aiden came in holding Ms Blake by the throat

Kali: You and Me Derek or they tear her apart, what do you say. You think you can beat me one on one?

•Derek tilted his head to the side, Isaac, Roni and Boyd walked off to the side

Derek: I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth

**34:22**

•Roni got a text from Stiles saying "Now" Boyd, Isaac and Roni ran to the front door. The electricity was turned back on, but Boyd didn't make it to the steps and was electrocuted and fell into the water. Ms Blake was dropped to the ground as the twins step forward to see if Kali was alright

•Isaac and Roni were at the door. Roni turned around and saw Boyd fall into the water after electrocuted

Roni: Boyd

•She stepped forward and almost fell in the water too. Isaac reached out and held her waist. He hugged her then fell back on to the concrete. Derek and Kali fell in to the water. Roni was sat in between Isaac's legs and he had his arms wrapped around her

Kali: Take him

•The twins pounced on Derek. Roni and Isaac looked back, Ms Blake sat watching in shock. The twins held Derek's hands up with his claws out and Kali dropped Boyd on to the claws

Roni: Boyd!

•Roni struggled to get out of Isaac's grip, but he held her closer, their faces pressed together. They heard Boyd wheeze in pain as he was dropped

Kali: Giving you til the next full moon, Derek, make the smart choice, join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you

•The twins and Kali left. Ms Black, Isaac and Roni all sat in shock not knowing what to do as Boyd died. Stiles, Cora and Lydia turned up. Cora and Stiles ran over to Boyd's body. Roni was crying and whimpering in Isaac's arms. Cora broken down crying when she reached Boyd's dead body

**CONTINUE WITH EPISODE**


End file.
